Summer Sugar Chronicles
by Fab3rry
Summary: First part of my drabble series, Summer Sugar Chronicles uhm...couldn't think of a better name . I'm starting a drabble series based on Bleach. And the theme is Summer! Desserts too, if I should add. Most of them might be AU. Enjoy
1. Strawberry Daifuku for Ichigo

**Strawberry Daifuku ~ Ichigo Kurosaki**

"What are you looking at?"

"Look at it yourself if you want to know!"

Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand through his ginger hair before he turned to where _ was pointing. All he saw was a tea house, but then a glimpse of pink caught his eye.

He then realized what _ was pointing to.

"See what I see through the window? They're displaying-"

"I_chigo _means 'One Guardian'!"

"But it also means strawberry, doesn't it?" _ blinked, acting innocent. She was just as dramatic as Rukia was in some cases. "_Ichigokeki_ is strawberry cake. So _ichigo_ itself means strawberry."

"_Ichi_ is one, and _go_ is guardian. It can mean 'winner' too, you know." The substitute soul reaper crossed his arms.

He hears _ snicker behind his back.

"Sorry, I'm trying my best not to laugh," _ coughed as she added. "Strawberry."

She coughed again.

. . .

Before Ichigo could catch her in a headlock, she ran to the tea house. When she came out, she ran to Ichigo like a blur with smooth (h/c) hair.

"I told you! _Ichigo_ means-"

Ichigo was cut off by _ , with a cheerful smile, shoving a strawberry daifuku (mochi) into his mouth.


	2. Suika Bar for Toshiro

**Suika Bar ~ Toshiro Hitsugaya**

"Unbelievable..."

The ivory-haired boy stared at his lieutenant, whose arms were holding countless paper bags of newly bought clothes and accessories. Momo, behind her, struggled to hold the pile of shoe boxes up.

"You have only one body, so why have a need for so many clothes?" asked Toshiro.

Matsumoto grinned whilst Momo just blinked, as to why 'Shiro-chan' was asking this type of question.

"You just can't understand women, can you?"

Toshiro turned around to see _ with a lolly in the appearance of a watermelon slice.

"Since we're in the human world, us, women, are just enjoying ourselves with our favourable pleasures." _ said with great profession, sucking on her lolly, to what was known as a suika bar. "Do you get me?"

Toshiro didn't actually hear what _ was saying as he was staring at the small treat in _'s hand. He licked his lips, which suddenly went dry. His mouth started slightly watering at the suika bar.

_ snapped her fingers in Toshiro's eyes, snapping the boy out of his fruity thoughts. The 10th swaud captain growled before reaching for the lolly, but before he could snatch it from _, _ herself rose it higher away from his reach.

(She was only half an inch taller than him)

_ turned her heel, and began to walk away laughing at Toshiro's adorable love for watermelons.


	3. Taiyaki for Renji

**Taiyaki for Renji Abarai**

"What the hell is this?"

Renji blinked as he looked down at the box of four assorted taiyaki: red bean,custard, chocolate and cheese, given by (name).

"Well, it's your birthday in another month and a few weeks, so since I'll be using my monthly budget in the real world, I thought I'd get you an early present."

The 6th squad lieutenant pulsed a vein at (name)'s dramatic act. His birthday was on the 31st of August. Which was still at least a month away.

"Why kind of presentation is this?"

"It's just a birthday present."

"Why are you giving me my present now!"

"Lower your voice." Said (name) mockingly as she rubbed her left ear. "My captain hates it when there is too much noise in any of the labs."

Renji twitched his eye. This girl sure knows how to get under his skin.

"How did you even know I like taiyaki?"

The redhead hissed.

"I am the fourth-seater of the 12th squad, Abarai. The squad that develops new technology and spiritual tools. Meaning I have a system that gives any personal information on a certain focus chosen by its user. Not that I will ever allow you to use it."

Renji couldn't stand it anymore. He stared at the floor. He was about to slash his Zabimaru at (name) but the next thing he knew, (name) walked off and left a tall pile of boxes of the same pack of taiyaki behind the shoji doors.

Renji sweatdropped.

"How am I meant to finish all this?"


End file.
